dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Lexia Verex
Lexia!!.jpg Lexia!!!.jpg Apperance Lexia Verix is a very wholesome young woman, with curves sculpted even further by her daily routine, and her job requirements. As an assassin/Spy for M16, she must keep an allure. She has beautiful green eyes dark brunette hair, and very angelic features. She can turn heads whereeveer she goes, and knows it to. Lexia..jpg Lexia...jpg Lexia....jpg Lexia......jpg Lexia 10.jpg Lexia 8.jpg 'Gallery' 2a3230de5437daf26b7bb39568a602d3.jpg 2f4d1b07fefcf344d2ce307af966b224.jpg 3a9885351e3a061bf351d660a51ffde1.jpg 3fe4c45d9d966785766b96bdd0d6601c.jpg 7c3e1597e56341d4cc1b7f75cdd5a42a.jpg 35b497867125a45b1b8a696cd0fa9243.jpg 373ad21a3a86f37b1da31ef12a28f9bb.jpg a811a731afa3af8fd2bdda2ed6a1857d.jpg cdf5a8c547a26a5305df96bd87567711.jpg d2c74f89095e25a51b6403d8596373d6.jpg Lexia 9.jpg talia_al_ghul_by_madmatt138-d6v53r2.jpg talia____lingerie_modeling_by_dnxpunk-d7wym6f.png.jpe Lexia 11.jpg fabc264fa58376cb63474baa71b31598.jpg Behavior/Personality Lexia is very persistent in things that she wants, and very direct on how she wishes to obtain the. She is headstrong but with a purpose. She is as sharp as a sword, but harder than stone, very unsymphathetic to any situation including her own. She will always have an answer, even for the dumbest of questions, and will always, ALWAYS have a plan of action, even when one isn't nessecary. Roleplay Allignment 'Nuetral Evil' A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: MI6 Agent/Assassin 'Fighting Style' 'Ninjutsu' Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. In order to have this style a master or someone had to teach you this. If you have this style and dont state who was your master who taught you these ways then you'll be asked to fix it. 'Nanomachines' Lexia has a special breed of Nanomachines implanted in her body that keep her in peak physical condition. This expands beyond simple peak conditioning, this extends further to disease immunity, physical ailments, and imparements. She will heal immidiately when her adreniline drops, she can resist all forms of poision and toxins, even heavily radiated areas, and is completely self sustenent. She has no need to eat, sleep, or even breathe, as the nanomachines adjust her physical body to meet the needs of her situation weather that be to become stronger, faster, or more competent in her situation. The user can use all their skills to their highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. The user of this ability has complete and utter control over their skills and instinctively knows which of their abilities will best suit any number of situations. *Enhanced Combat *Hacking Intuition *Lie Detection *Photographic Deduction *Weapon Proficiency *Ability Intuition *Combat Adaption *Counter *Enhanced/Supernatural Combat *Martial Arts Intuition *Pressure Point Intuition *Special Attacks *Unpredictability *Visual Nullification *Weapon Proficiency *One-Man Army *Special Ops Mastery *Environmental Adaptation *Self-Adaptation 'Prep Mastery' Users possess an array of miscellaneous items, usually a set of equipment related to a particular activities: weapons, protections, tools, devices, potions, relics and various items of power. They usually hold special properties allowing their user to successfully face various situations, and well-prepared users may be able to overcome virtually any challenge by combining the appropriate items to their own skills. The user possesses the ability to be aware of how to prevent certain possibilities or scenarios that other people would not consider. This is useful in defeating enemies, since the user would be aware of the enemy's powers or abilities. Allies/Enemies *The Orderless 'Background' Lexia Von Varex or as she prefers "Lexia Varex" is the daughter of Victor Von Varex, the had of a nameless terroist organization which seeks world domination in complete descrestion and without public eye and viewing. She was raised from brith to be the heir to his throne, needing no man or womoan to give her comfort. Only the darkness she saw within herself to have and contain. She grew cold, uncaring to others. Closed off behind walls for the majority of her world, until she was of age to seek out her own mysteries int he world. As such, there was one man that was of much interest to her and her father....Leon Ryoji. Her father wanted him in the organization but she wanted other things from him. More erotic things. She'd caught wind that he'd donated his sperm to a sperm bank, and was hacking the files to find a woman in perfect condition to bare his child, uncaring of the age they were. She took it upon her self to take the sperm and impregnate her self. While she was 16 she carreid this child for nine months and every month that passed she watched her dark natured lover become more and more attuned to killing and taking lives. What she did not take to was when he had his change of heart: he decided to become a good person. Wanting to abadone his killer ways and take a path more similar to his father's in the ways of protection but vowing to do it his own way. The child was born, but with the darker nature of it's father. Lexia's father found out about the child and stripped it from her giving it to Leon to raise of his own accord. She was in distress but kept a secret vegence and hate for her father. No one mother enjoys having their child stripped away from them. She secretly watches the child, waiting for the pivital moment in its life to intervine and reunite the family she never got to have. Doubling as an agent for the governement given her skills, she carries out missions with one thought in mind: her scattered family. Category:Generation 1 Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:MI6 Category:Government Agent